


i miss you (even when we're talking)

by yeoliverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Skype, just 900 words of fluff to be honest, kyungsoo is a technophobe, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliverse/pseuds/yeoliverse
Summary: Kyungsoo learns how to Skype......the hard way.





	i miss you (even when we're talking)

Chanyeol has never been away for _this long_ before. A couple of weeks here and there, filming abroad in China, vacations in Japan or Malaysia.

Never for _two months_.

“We should Skype, Kyungsoo. I know you’ll miss my face,” Chanyeol had said with a grin so large his ears had looked even _bigger_ than they usually do and Kyungsoo just nodded and agreed, even though he’s never used Skype in his life and isn’t even sure what Skype actually is.

 

It’s three weeks into Chanyeol’s time away filming in Spain and Kyungsoo is ready and waiting in his room at the time and date Chanyeol had asked him to for… something to happen.

 _You need to download the app_ , comes a text from Chanyeol. _Otherwise we can’t call_. _I’ve asked Sehun to help._

A few seconds later, Sehun puts his head around Kyungsoo’s door, then knocks twice.

“You’re supposed to knock _before_ you enter, Sehun,” Kyungsoo mutters, but moves to the left on his bed so Sehun can sit down next to him.

“There’s no time to waste, grandpa needs to download Skype,” Sehun says, taking the laptop from Kyungsoo and working his magic to download the app. Five minutes later, Kyungsoo has a new Skype ID, a new profile picture (a candid photo Sehun had taken of Kyungsoo three days ago… of him sleeping) and has sent Chanyeol a request on Skype to connect.

Kyungsoo takes the laptop back gingerly, rests it on his knees and lets Sehun hit a button next to Chanyeol’s contact name.

It rings.

“Sehun,” he begins warily, eyes not completely leaving the screen. “…How exactly does Skype work?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the corners of Sehun’s mouth twitch, like he wants to smile but knows better. Sehun takes a deep breath to quell his laughter, but before he can respond to Kyungsoo’s question, the screen changes and Chanyeol’s face shows on the screen.

The video is very grainy and seems to be a bit delayed, like a Youtube video buffering badly with awful WIFI. Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, he just quietly watches Chanyeol’s face, the way his smile takes up most of the screen, the noticeable crinkles in the corners of his eyes, how _soft_ he looks with his recently permed dark brown hair and familiar black hoodie.

“I love you,” Kyungsoo whispers before he can stop himself, before Sehun can leave him alone and watch Chanyeol’s video in peace.

From the other side of the world, Chanyeol’s eyes soften, his grin turning gentle and warm. The video becomes clearer and although Chanyeol’s face in HD isn’t quite the same as seeing it in person, it’s comforting all the same. Kyungsoo hits the left button on his keyboard to rewind the video, watch that subtle change in his facial expression again, but nothing happens.

The video doesn’t rewind.

“I love you too, Soo,” Chanyeol replies and Kyungsoo can see him twist the sound wave ring around his finger awkwardly.

Kyungsoo freezes as quick as his heart stops.

“Sehun,” Kyungsoo starts and ignores the worried look on Chanyeol’s face on the screen. “ _How exactly does Skype work?_ ” he repeats, a slight panic in his voice.

“It’s… a live video, Kyungsoo. You’re both live right now. He can hear you and see you.”

There’s a tone of amusement in Sehun’s voice, like he wants to laugh _so bad_ but doesn’t. Kyungsoo’s technophobia has bested him and caught him out and Kyungsoo can tell Sehun thinks it’s _hilarious_ , but he certainly doesn’t.

Sehun gently rubs his hand up and down Kyungsoo’s arm and leaves with a sprightly spring in his step, closing the door behind him.

It’s just Kyungsoo and Chanyeol now...

…and Kyungsoo has just confessed.

“Love as in… love? Or love as in… _love_ love?” Chanyeol asks, breaking the awkward tension.

Kyungsoo deflates and leans back against his headboard. “Do you really need to ask that?” he says, a soft smile playing around his lips as Chanyeol _beams_ so dazzling Kyungsoo has half a mind to turn down the brightness setting on his laptop (although he daren’t ask Sehun to help out again).

“Me too,” Chanyeol replies, shifting so he’s more comfortable on his bed. “Me too. So tell me about your day. I’ve missed you, Kyungsoo. I’ll be home soon.” Chanyeol covers his face with his sleeve-covered hands as if embarrassed all of a sudden and Kyungsoo reaches out towards to the screen and then realises he can just say _move your hands, Chanyeolie, I want to see your face, I’ve missed you too, so much_. So he does and Chanyeol obliges and they talk for three hours about their lives and everything in between.

When it’s time to go, when Chanyeol yawns and his eyelids are heavy, words slow with tiredness and he promises Kyungsoo that he’ll call him next week, that the call will be just as long as this one.

“I love you,” Chanyeol says again and waits for Kyungsoo to say it back, as if he’s worried Kyungsoo had said it by mistake the first time.

When Kyungsoo replies with a soft _I love you too, Chanyeol_ , his heart bursts at Chanyeol’s fond gaze, the small sigh of relief and drop of Chanyeol’s shoulders as he says goodbye one more time and signs off.

Chanyeol loves him...

...and he loves Chanyeol.

“Sehun!” Kyungsoo shouts from his bed, as he places his laptop to his side. “I need a crash course in technology!”

Sehun once again puts his head around the door, this time without even bothering to knock. The knowing look on his face confirms to Kyungsoo that he’s been eavesdropping and Kyungsoo is unsure for how long exactly, but at this time Kyungsoo cannot seem to care.

“What type of technology?” Sehun asks, raising an eyebrow at Kyungsoo’s question.

Kyungsoo shrugs. “All of it.”

“For Chanyeol?”

Kyungsoo nods. “ _For Chanyeol_.”

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd.  
> this is based off [this tweet](https://twitter.com/buckardbarnes/status/999359877817352192) so thank you to the OP for giving me the idea!


End file.
